


Waldo

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically Louis is a REALLY big drama queen, Fluff, M/M, and Harry just loves Louis to pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' eye-vision gets blurry and Harry gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waldo

**Author's Note:**

> So, I live in the US and we call it Where's Waldo here (and in Canada aha) But in the UK and other places it's called Where's Wally? Which I never knew until about a couples of minutes ago. So I hope there's not any confusion at the little allusion at the end. :)

Louis snuggled up against Harry on their small loveseat. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy's waist and smiled when Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder in response

“You shouldn’t try distracting me while I read,” Harry said with a slight smile. With his free hand, he was holding an old Stephen King novel. 

Louis squinted his eyes. Even though he was looking down from Harry’s shoulder into his lap, Louis couldn’t make out the words in the book. “Really Haz? Because I can’t see what the words say.”

Harry turned to face Louis with a worried expression. “What do you mean?”

Louis sat up against the couch and shrugged. “No big deal, you know? The words were just blurry and all.”

Harry shook his head and put his book down. “Not a big deal? Louis, if you can’t see, than that’s a problem.”

Louis laughed awkwardly. “It’s not like I’m going blind or anything.”

“Whatever Louis, I’m making you an eye appointment for tomorrow.”

“What? No, don’t do that!”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, clearly exasperated. “Louis, I love you and everything, but sometimes you’re the most thickheaded person.”

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry picked up the phonebook and found the number for an eye doctor. He bit his lip from saying anything when Harry called and scheduled an appointment for the next day. And he pulled away from Harry when the curly haired boy tried grabbing his hand.

“Are you mad at me or something?” Harry asked. Louis didn’t say anything. Sighing, Harry stood up, bent down, and picked Louis up by the waist. Louis tried resisting, but Harry’s grip on him was too tight. Louis gave up while Harry eased him into a more comfortable position, with Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist. Harry sat back down with Louis securely on his lap. “You know I only did that because I care about your wellbeing.”

Louis blushed. His fringe fell into his eyes as he looked directly into Harry’s face. “I know,” he mumbled out. “I just don’t want the doctor to tell me I’m going blind or that I have cataracts or some other shit like that.”

“Aww, don’t think like that baby,” Harry murmured. He brought Louis closer to his chest and gently stroked the bottom of his back. “It shouldn’t be anything serious like that.”

Louis gulped. “Let’s hope it’s not.”

\------------------------

As soon as Harry opened up the door to their small house, Louis ran in and locked himself in their bedroom. Harry hadn’t even pulled the key out of the lock before he noticed that his boyfriend had passed by him. 

Harry closed the door and walked down the short hallway leading to the room he shared with Louis. He didn’t even try the knob, assuming it was locked. Instead, he opted to knocking on the door.

“Go away!” Louis yelled.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Harry leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. 

He and Louis had been at the eye doctor for the last two hours. Harry literally had to pick Louis out of the car and carry him into the building because Louis had put up a fight. As soon as they got into the building, Harry had to sign all of Louis’ forms and health insurance stuff because the older boy was giving him the evil eye and refusing to help out. Eventually, Louis got called back by the doctor. After about an hour of being alone in the waiting room, Louis eventually walked out, looking sheepish behind a pair of glasses. Harry wanted to tell him that he looked cute in them, but Louis had told him to shut up the minute he saw him. After paying for everything, the two loaded up in Harry’s rundown car and made their way home. Now Harry was currently trying to coax his boyfriend out of their bedroom.

“Babe, you look cute in those glasses,” Harry assured. “You look smart and sexy.”

“I look like a stupid hipster!” Louis shouted.

Harry’s heart dropped because he could hear the tears in Louis’ voice. He fumbled with the knob and was surprised that it was open; Louis’ hadn’t locked it. He rushed in and saw Louis lying face down on their bed. Harry climbed on the other side of the bed and gently laid a hand on Louis’ back.

“Louis, it’s okay. It’s not the end of the world that you’re wearing glasses. I personally think it makes you look beautiful, but I always think you look beautiful so I don’t really know if that helps,” he rambled on.  
Louis let out a small laugh. “You and yours words of wisdom Harry, I swear.” He turned over and faced Harry. His new black frames rested against the bridge of his nose. “I just don’t like wearing glasses. You know in movies when the lame girl or boy gets a makeover? You never see any of them wearing glasses. So why do I have to?”

“Because real life isn’t a movie.”

Louis frowned. “I wish it was.”

Harry entwined their hands and kissed Louis’ knuckles. “Really? I think our life is better than movies. We already have each other and we’re young and fit.”

Louis laughed again. He used his free hand to wipe away the remaining tears.

“Personally,” Harry whispered as he leaned closer to Louis, “I think your glasses make you look like Waldo. You already have the stripes and beanie working for you, the glasses are just the icing on the cake.”

Louis scrunched his eyes together and stuck his tongue out. “You are _so_ not getting laid tonight.”

Harry laughed. “Whatever you say babe, whatever you say.”


End file.
